ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Carbon Copy
Carbon Copy is the 9th episode of season 3 in Will 10. Plot Summary Trialphos and Albedo Team up and create a cloning device and clone, Kevin, Gwen, and Ryan. Plot A figure is seen walking up to a cave. He enters the cave and walks for a little bit. (Voice): Get out. The figure keeps walking. (Voice): I Said Get out! (Figure): I need your help, Trialphos steps into the shot. (Trialphos): Too Bad The figure holds up some vials with liquid in them. Trialphos just looks at them. (Trialphos): Who are you? and what do you have planned? Albedo Steps into the Light. (Albedo): My Name is Albedo, and we are going to eliminate Ben Tennyson, and Will Levin. FADE OUT Theme song At Mr Smoothy (Will): Why is it that we always come here? (Ben): ‘Cus it’s like the, Best place on earth! (Will): No that’s Disneyland, (Kevin): No, that’s The Happiest place On Earth. (Will): Then what is the best place on earth? (Ben): This place! (Will): No this is the lamest place on earth (Ben): HEY! (Will): no, the best place on earth has to be..... Silence for 5 seconds. (Will): VISCOSIA! (Gwen): That’s not on earth (Will): Well i couldn’t think of anything on earth, and VISCOSIA ROX! (Ryan): Okay, then..... (Will): where’s our food! (Ben): We didn’t order anything yet. Will gets out his phone and hits an app. (Gir): Ooooooooooooooh Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaah. Will puts his phone away. (Ben): Couldn’t you have just said that? (Will): No. A Waiter sets down a tray of chili-fries (Ben and Will): THANKS! Ben and Will Start fighting over the chili-fries and everyone else stares at the Waiter. Ben and Will stop fighting and look at them. (Ben): What? Ben and Will slowly turn around to See Albedo, Trialphos, Kevin, Ryan, and Gwen standing by the table. (Will): Aw Sh- Trialphos punches Will in the face (Trialphos): SILENCE! (Will): You yell really loud, you know that? (Albedo): Hello Everyone, Ben is looking back and at both sets of the team. (Ben): How the heck? FLASH BACK Albedo and Trialphos are at Albedo’s lair, standing by a machine. Albedo inserts the Vials. (Albedo): With these we will create our own team, and go up against Ben Tennyson! oh and Will Levin. (Trialphos): What do you want me to do? (Albedo): Just stand at the end, and catch them when they come out. (Trialphos): ok? Trialphos walks to the end of the machine. (Albedo): LET OUR VICTORY.... COMMENCE! Albedo pushes a button and nothing happens. (Albedo): Um.... Hold on a sec, Trialphos just rolls his eyes. Albedo pushes another button and the machine powers up. (Albedo): There We Go. The Machine produces a Kevin clone, a Gwen clone, and a Ryan Clone. Trialphos failing to catch every one. (Albedo): Here we go, Now, let’s go defeat Ben Tennyson! FLASHBACK ENDS (Ben): Well are you gonna tell us? Or are you just gonna stand there looking like an idiot? (Albedo): YOU DON’T NEED TO KNOW! Albedo Turns into Eatle. (Eatle): What is this? (Ben): His name is eatle, he can- (Eatle): Doesn’t Matter! Ben Turns into Cannonbolt. (Will, activating): Eatle is cool, come on Eatle! Will Turns into Waybig and Goes Through the roof of Mr Smoothy. (Way Big): This Isn’t Eatle! (Cannonbolt): YOU WRECKED MR SMOOTHY! Negative Kevin Tackles Kevin and Gwen is fighting negative Gwen. (Way Big): You guys are so tiny! (Cannonbolt, running into eatle): YOU COULD HELP US! (Waybig): Right Right! Waybig turns into Rath, and plumets down and tackles Trialphos. (Cannonbolt, turning into NRG): Much Better NRG Fires A Laser at Albedo. Albedo, Trialphos and the Negatives Disappear. (Rath): DANG IT, NEGATIVES GET BACK HERE! RATH ISN’T DONE POUNDING YOU! Everyone turns back and stares at the spot where they disappeared. (Will, Eating Chilifries): That was weird. Ben just looks at Will and Tackles Will. (Will): NOO!!!! Mah chili fries.... FADEOUT (Trialphos): Where are we? (Voice): Don’t worry, you’re safe (Trialphos): That voice...... Impactor Steps out of the shadows (Trialphos): Impactor! (Impactor): The Eve of our Greatest Triumph, The Day we will Finally Destroy Will Levin and Ben Tennyson! THE END Charachters Heros *Will *Kevin *Ben *Gwen *Ryan Villians The Negative 5 *Trialphos *Albedo *Negative Kevin (Kevin clone) *Negative Gwen (Gwen clone) *Negative Ryan (Ryan Clone) Aliens Used Ben *Cannonbolt *NRG Will *Way Big *Rath Albedo *Eatle Category:Episodes Category:Will 10